


Touch

by scarrletmoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarrletmoon/pseuds/scarrletmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi introduces Eren to blindfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally the most awkward smut writer ever, I had to look away from the screen every time I wrote the word "cock" what is this, please forgive me
> 
> This has been sitting in a folder for months though, so I figured I should post it in all its improbable glory before it gets lost in the abyss of unfinished fic

“I want to try something.”

He didn’t seem ovetly nervous but Eren knew him well enough by now to be able to see otherwise. Levi stood just inside their bedroom  door, twisting something between his fingers. His face was calm but Eren could see the tightness of his jaw from where he was sitting on the bed. Eren paused in the middle of his sketch, took in Levi’s stiff shoulders and shifting feet, and slowly set aside his sketchbook.

“What is it?”

Levi relaxed a little and came forwards, although he was still obviously uneasy as he perched on the edge of the bed at Eren’s feet. It was starting to worry Eren a little bit and he anxiously glanced at the thing in Levi’s hand; it looked like a black cloth, but he couldn’t imagine-

“Is this…” Eren swallowed. His heartbeat had picked up and he was sweating already. “When you say you want to try something, do you mean….?”

“Only if you want to,” Levi said softly. He held Eren’s gaze easily but there was that apprehensive swallow and the tongue that darted out to wet his dry lips. Eren’s eyes dropped to Levi's mouth and he immediately forgot everything else he’d been thinking before. He shifted closer, thought about kissing the answer out of Levi and then thought better of it.

He touched the back of Levi’s hand. He turned over his palm so that Eren could see the shape of the black cloth; not dark enough to block all light but long enough to go right around his head...Eren would never have imagined being okay with it before but he suddenly wanted it with Levi. He gently tugged the blindfold out of Levi’s hands before he could freak out about it and tied it around his eyes, fumbling with the knot behind his head with slick fingers.

“I want to,” Eren said, and felt Levi’s lips press softly against his, feather-light and just too little to be satisfying. Eren tried to follow but Levi pushed him back, pulling him out of his sleep shirt and climbing on top. He was gasping a little already; he couldn’t see where Levi was looking, couldn’t guess what would happen next and it was a little terrifying. But it was a good terrifying, like their first time.

“Do you trust me?” Levi asked, one hand laid gently on the side of Eren’s face and the other over his heart. “I can stop.”

Eren shook his head more forcefully than he intended. “No, I...it’s just new.” He reached out for the hand that had left his face, pulled it to his mouth and kissed Levi’s palm. “I want this. I want you.” Eren couldn’t see it, but he could feel Levi’s weight a little more heavily on his hips, could hear his breathing even out. When Levi leaned forwards to kiss him, there was the hard press of Levi’s erection against his, and Eren moaned against Levi’s lips. There was that first sweet jolt, superficial but important, and it felt _good_. Eren spread his legs a little more and slipped his fingers into Levi’s hair to keep him from moving away again . It had been too long since they’d had time alone together, because there never seemed to be any time after work or before or between other plans. But now Levi’s hands were in his hair, his fingers drawing chills under Eren’s skin, along his hips, his chest, his lips. He tried not to let on how desperately he wanted it, but he almost couldn’t help trying to keep Levi’s hands on his skin. He thought about Levi a lot, randomly throughout the day and at the most inconvenient moments. On especially terrible days he’d find himself consumed by thoughts of spreading Levi open in his dreams and licking every inch of his body until he begged for mercy. But now Levi pulled away too soon, leaving cold air behind where his lips had touched. Eren reached out again to find him, his breathing loud and erratic in his ears, shifted his hips closer to the bulge in Levi’s underwear-

But there was Levi’s tongue on Eren’s hip, his hot breath and wet lips, and Eren dug his fingers into the blanket and arched into the touch, gasped as Levi’s teeth grazed the skin over his pelvis, moaned loud and deep when Levi pushed down the waistband of his underwear and quickly licked the tip of Eren’s penis. Eren didn’t think he was an amateur anymore but the way this was going, he didn’t think he’d last as long as he wanted to. He _needed_ Levi’s tongue there, licking broad stripes on the underside of his cock, his thumbs stroking away the sweat pooling on the inside of his hips. Eren wanted to curl his fingers tight in Levi’s hair, wanted to kiss him but wanted him down there at the same time, wanted Levi inside him and all over him, moving with him, touching him, and it felt so good that it almost hurt.

He still wasn’t quite close when Levi moved back up to kiss him again. He tasted like salt and sweat and just a little like his mint toothpaste. Eren pressed his hands flat on Levi’s back under his vest, pushed down Levi’s underwear and arched up until they were touching. Levi was never very vocal but sometimes, if Eren caught him off-guard like this, there was that beautiful, breathy groan, the twitch between his legs as he pressed in and moved faster, gyrating his hips as Eren hooked his knees on Levi’s hips. They were so close that Eren could feel Levi’s heartbeat against his chest, out of synch but heavy and erratic. He was reaching the point where it felt like his heart was going to swell and burst, where he was so sensitive everywhere that the right touch would set him off; but that last hook was missing, the final stroke that was just enough to send him over the edge. He wanted it badly, enough that he wanted to come right there and then no matter what it took.

Yet Levi slowed and Eren clutched at his shoulders, gasping. “No! Don’t-”

“Calm down,” Levi grunted, “I’m not going anywhere.” Eren felt the mattress tilt as Levi leaned towards the bedside cabinet, and as Levi fumbled around inside, Eren’s stomach lurched. He was so into it he almost felt sick and Levi took long enough that one of Eren’s hands was starting to consider migrating downwards- but then there were Levi’s warm, wet fingers and Eren let loose a stream of jumbled cursing and a moan so loud he almost hoped the neighbours could hear it. It was all too much at once and yet still not quite enough, but Eren couldn’t help but imagine how Levi would feel if Eren did this for him. What if, Eren thought, he pinned Levi down like this, covered his eyes, kissed him until he forgot his own name, teased him and then entered him as slowly as he dared, found Levi’s prostate and then fucked him until he came, loud and hot and desperate, crying out Eren’s name.

Eren realised he didn’t have time between his orgasm and Levi’s to do all of that because he felt like he’d come just thinking about Levi’s tongue in his mouth. But he could still use his hands, and he found that when he wrapped his fingers around Levi’s cock, it was already wet with lube. Levi gasped at the touch, started thrust his hips forward into Eren’s palm and stopped. He pushed Eren’s hand away and pressed a kiss on his cheek, whispered words on Eren’s swollen lips; “Let me do this for you. Just this once.”

He reached down and hooked his fingers inside Eren again, focused his mouth on Eren’s penis again and sucked, somehow keeping perfect rhythm with his fingers and lips even while Eren squirmed underneath him. Eren could feel his sweat soaking into the sheets but still Levi kept going, faster as Eren asked for it, deeper and harder until that _hook_ appeared, and then a little more until it caught and Eren threw his head back and came harder than he could ever remember, hot and fast and shaking so hard his whole body trembled for a few seconds afterwards.

Levi leaned forwards again to kiss him, softer and slower than before, pushing Eren’s hair away from his face and reaching back to undo the knot in the blindfold. “How do you feel?”

Eren broke the kiss and lifted his head so Levi could pull away the fabric. Maybe it was  because he’d had his eyes closed for a while but when he opened his eyes, he was suddenly struck by how beautiful Levi was; his swollen lips, his eyes, his mussed hair, the taut muscles in his shoulders and slim fingers. Eren lifted a hand to brush his thumb across Levi’s cheekbone. “Good,” he said, “Really, really good.”

Levi nodded, and his shoulders finally relaxed. Eren even caught a brief smile on his lips before he turned his face away. “Okay. Good. That’s...good.” He sounded pleased and relieved but then he shifted slightly and Eren felt Levi’s erection against his inner thigh and anticipation bubbled in the pit of Eren’s stomach.

He had ideas of his own, after all.

Eren sat up and Levi stared, curious. Levi started to ask what he was doing but Eren was already behind him, pulling Levi against his chest and tilting his face back so he could reach the man’s lips.

“Eren?”

Levi let himself be kissed, wet, slow, lazy kisses like the ones they shared on those rare, quiet weekend mornings. And then after a few minutes Eren let his hand wander, down over Levi’s stomach, pushing the man’s thighs apart and then going back to take Levi’s slick cock in his hand. Levi gasped against his lips, pushed his hips into Eren’s hand again and threw his head back. Eren had about two seconds of a perfect view of Levi’s flushed, desperate face before Levi fisted his hand in Eren’s hair and crushed their lips together until his breathing got too heavy. Eren kissed his cheek and his forehead instead, moved his hand faster as Levi wanted and his hips bucked until the last sweet moment when he came with a stream of curses tumbling past his pink lips.

They fell back and lay tangled together for a while, steadying their breathing, hands clasped together on Levi’s chest. Not for the first time, Eren remembered how in love he was.

“Can we do that again? Later, I mean,” Eren asked. Levi chuckled.


End file.
